niley one shot Maybe in another life
by liel2010
Summary: What will you do if your in love your step sister will your let her go? ? niley one shotxoxo


**Nick's POV:**  
I sat in the bath was just thinking ... and thinking  
lately its the only thing I do ..i Put my head  
on the wall trying to break away from everything cuz after this day everything will end  
? What I'm going to do?  
I'm going to give up on the most important thing to me?  
Just let it go? I put my head into the water and hoped they would wash the troubles off but then I heard Someone shouts

**Joe**: Nick. come on ..!!! Get out of the bathroom we need to go we'll be late!

**Nick**: Okay fine ...  
I got up from the bathroom and took a towel and wrapped it around my waist  
i walked out of the bathroom then i saw joe

**Joe:** It's about time we got to go .. Everybody's down .. I'll be waiting in the car Dont forget to come!

I dressed slowly, hoping that time would freeze .. i didnt want This day to be over  
looked in the mirror and started to fix the tie "ddamn with this stupid tie ..!!"  
I took the tie and threw it  
I sat on the bed and i put my head in my hands suddenly i heard footsteps  
raised my head and saw demi she lifts the tie up ... and looked at me  
**demi**: Need some help?  
Demi was like a sister to me she always  
knew what I was going through I still dont understand how she chose  
Joe to be her boyfriend  
**Nick:** Yeah it would be great .. she started to fix my tie and then when she finished  
she gave me a pat on the chest and looked at me with sad eyes, she could see what I felt she saw all in my  
eyes She saw pain, fear, sadness, love,  
**demi:** Nick .. it will be fine if it's meant to be will be ..  
Everything is going to be alright .. you need to Be strong  
**Nick:** Thanks demi .. I gave her a tight hug .. and then before she left she turned and gave  
me a little smile I tried to smile back but I failed  
I remember when my dad told me that in my life I'll have to make decisions ... alone ..with.. People friends ..  
But the decision that will change my my life I'll do on my own ..  
Now this day came and I need you Dad  
I need you to tell me that even if I did a bad choice it all will  
turn fine i need you by my side .. I need you here not up there  
Why did you leave me?  
i sighed, "It's over .." I whispered and walked out  
when I got to the wedding I saw the whole family sitting and waiting for the bride to come in  
i stand next to Joe and demi who held hands and then there was quiet music ..  
and slowly the beautiful bride entered but then  
I looked behind and saw miley the most amazing girl in the world and and also my step sister  
You know that feeling that the love of your life in a few minutes will disappear forever  
and l there's nothing you can to stop her from going  
Well that's how I felt today  
She looked so beautiful  
the most beautiful girl in the world She wore a blue dress that fit perfect to her body  
and her shining blue eyes her curls perfectly placed on her shoulders,  
she looked at me all the time  
I could see in her eyes that she felt what I felt ..  
She knew that in a few moments it was all over  
the Bride stopped i trusted mileys dad that hell be there for my mother  
like I wanted to be there for Miley  
she stood beside me I looked up and Closed my eyes and tried to remember all the good moments we had together and I tried to imagine me getting married to her here  
instead of our parents I smiled  
and then I went back to reality I know I should not have let that happen We both wanted our parents to be happy we didnt  
want to ruin their happiness for our happiness  
I love her more then anything I will never would regret the moment I met her I could see tears in her eyes i also had tears  
But it was tears of love and understanding we both knew  
it was the right thing to do then we looked at each other smiling  
i whispered to her so only she can hear: "I love you"  
Her smile widened and she whispered back "I love you too"  
then i grabbed her hand and squeeze it  
i love her and i will always love her

she's my girl ...

my love. . ..

My Miley ....

We both thought the same thing

We know we were meant to be together but ..

maybe not this time

**Maybe in another life ...**

**Hey this is my first story ...:)**

**I hope its okay I had this idea a long time but I did not know who is the right couple for the story then I thought that niley is cool for this so i hope youll like it **

**so Tell me what you think and ?/..? if you think I should continue writing?  
**


End file.
